


Poison In My Veins, Burn Me Alive

by goldkirk



Series: LeviHan Week 2014 [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, I don't even know what to call this except for intense, and maybe confusing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldkirk/pseuds/goldkirk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are the poison in my veins, the breath that I can't take/ You destroy me with every second glance and you raise me up/ I want your poison in my blood/ I want you to burn me alive from the inside out/ If this is death by poison then/ I want you to keep on poisoning me forever (My contribution to LeviHan Week Day 6: Poison. Written in free verse.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poison In My Veins, Burn Me Alive

(This goes Hange-Levi-Hange-Levi and so on. Italics is Hange, bold is Levi. Italics and bold together is both.)

* * *

 

_You are the poison in my veins, the breath that I can't take_

_You destroy me with every second glance and you raise me up_

_In your flames_

_I am utterly destroyed by your essence_

_You have taken me over, body and soul and_

_If this means death I don't care to live_

_I don't want myself back_

_Because dying of your poison really isn't that bad_

* * *

 

**I am a poison undiluted**

**Don't get close to me, I'm begging you**

**Everyone around me falls victim eventually and I don't think**

**I could bear being responsible for your death as well**

**My intoxication is not worth your loss**

**Do not sacrifice yourself for the poison that boils in my core**

* * *

 

_I want your poison in my blood_

_I want you to burn me alive from the inside out_

_Take my heart_

_Electrify my nerves_

_Burn my body alive, it's okay_

_You think you're the bad kind of poison, but you're not_

_You don't kill, you bring to life_

_You destroy only to rebuild_

_You're already filling me back up with your fire_

_You replace my heartbeat with yours and_

_If this is death by poison then_

_I want you to keep on poisoning me forever_

* * *

 

**I have destroyed you utterly with my poison**

**You are completely remade**

**You're not flesh and blood any longer, you**

**Are a creature of fire and heat**

**You are a supernova—**

**Before you were a star, and I didn't want you to change, but**

**You are more glorious now than even before**

**What has my poison done?**

* * *

 

_You thought you would destroy me but you can't_

_Because I already lived for you and_

_My starlight burned for you alone_

_I was already gone,_

_You were deceived_

_I replaced your poison with my own_

_And mine with yours_

_And in each of our veins they each mingle,_

_Intertwining,_

_Our blood and hearts as one because_

_We may both have the poison within us but_

_It's not poison for each other._

* * *

 

**My poison brings you to life,**

**And yours revives me**

**So let us take our poison and burn the world down around us**

**In a heap of smoking ruin**

**And whatever it can it will ressurrect from the ashes**

**Because our poison is the fire**

**That sets the world ablaze**

**And our poison is the passion**

**That yields only life and love**

**And our poison**

**Has saved**

**Us**

**Both**

* * *

 

_**Let's let it do the same for the world** _


End file.
